Britain Tries
by IheartItaly
Summary: After embarrassing Britain in front of everyone in McDonald's, He tries to be a great person to America and tries to help him become a gentleman.


Britain Tries

Britain and America are eating at McDonald's. America is eating like a pig and Britain is drinking some tea.

"Aw, man! This is the best burger EVER!" America said a little loudly. Britain tried smiling while a few people stared at them.

"America," Britain said through teeth, "People are staring at us. Can't you be a little more quiet?" America was slurping out of his drink.

"What did you say, Dude?"

"I asked you to be quiet." Britain glared. He couldn't understand why America grew up to be a slob and not a gentleman.

"I don't understand why you want to drink carbonated syrup. You'll die you keep drinking that. Don't you even care what happens to you in the future? You'll end up in the hospital if you keep drinking that junk." Britain said. America smiled.

"Coke is so good, Dude. Besides, I'm the Hero!" He said. Britain put a hand over his face.

"That's what I'm worried about. I tried to raise you as a gentleman, and this is how you repay me? Growing up a slob?"

"Well what do you want me to be, Dude?" America frowned.

"I want you to be a gentleman." Britain said, "I want you to act like one too."

"Dude, your asking the impossible. I can't change who I am." America said, waving it off.

"Maybe if you at least tried..." Britain said, but he couldn't finish because America started laughing.

"Dude, I want to work here!" He said. Britain stared at him in shock.

"You want to work at a junk food restaurant?"He said. America started laughing louder, which made more people stare at them. Britain hid his face.

"I feel like an idiot. An idiot." Britain mumbled. Then America let out this humongous burp and started to laugh his head off. Britain's face was now completely red and he gave America a warning glare to stop embarrassing him. Every eye was now staring at them, and all Britain wanted was to go home.

"America..." Britain started. America stared at him.

"What, Dude? Why were you embarrassed at McDonald's?"

"I...can't do this anymore! I'm tired of you embarrassing me every time we're together." Britain said. He put a hand on America's shoulder, "Could you at least try to stop acting like a slob? Just for one day? Try acting like a gentleman."

"Dude, how's that going to help me? What about the girls? How are they going to like me?" America objected. Britain smiled.

"All girls like a man who is a gentleman. Not a slob." America frowned.

"I don't think it's going to work, Dude."

"You could try." Britain said.

"Well...I guess." America said. Britain smiled.

"Good, chap." He patted America's back.

Britain and America went to a party that night, or at least Britain invited him to come. America tried following Britain's example. He tried dressing nice, but the tux were always tight around his neck and America felt like he wasn't breathing. He tried drinking less coke and more tea. After a few hours, America tore off the tie and gasped for air.

"I can't take this anymore! I've gotta have a coke..." America mumbled. He noticed a table with punch, tea, water, and...coke. America sighed in relief. He walked over to the table and reached out to grab a coke. But he felt as if someone was watching him. America swallowed. He knew Britain was watching him behind his back. America's hand froze. He wanted a coke like bad, but he also didn't want to break his promise to Britain. Hesitantly, America grabbed some tea. There were a few girls there, but none of them impressed America. They weren't laughing loudly and they were polite. They didn't burp or do anything American girls did. America felt like he could sit down and sleep anytime he wanted. The music was so...boring. It was classical music and they never played rock or loud music. Britain came over to talk to America.

"You don't look like you're having fun, Chap." He said. America gave him a bored look.

"Don't you guys ever have any fun besides listening to sleepy music and talking to one another?" Britain seemed a little insulted at America's sudden rudeness.

"Um, well, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, Dude. I expected like a concert with loud, rock music. Everyone dancing and having a blast. Something like that." America said. Britain felt as if he pushed him too hard. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you had a little bit of fun. But don't go over board." Britain said. America stared at him.

"Y-you mean it? We can have a party with loud music?"

"We can have a party, but-" Britain couldn't finish because America ran off and put his hands in the air. Britain looked nervous at first, but then he smiled. America was who he was and Britain couldn't change that. As he turned to talk to some friends, the lights went out and a disco ball hung over the ceiling. Then loud music began to play. America grabbed a microphone as a spotlight landed on him. He put a finger in the air.

"Okay, Dudes and Dudettes! It's time to part-y!" He said. Britain stared at America in shock. He didn't expect America to go all out with the party. The British men and women didn't know what to think at first, but then they started dancing to the beat. After a while, everyone was dancing like crazy. One of the British men smiled at Britain.

"Great party, Chap." He danced away with some lady. Britain was surprised at how the people reacted to this. America came up and patted Britain on the back.

"So what do you think, Dude? Cool, right!?" He shouted over the loud music. Britain smiled.

"I suppose." Britain told America. America laughed, snorted, and went away.

After the party, Britain dropped America off at his house.

"Boy, that was a great party!" America said as he opened the door, "Thanks for ride, Brit!"

"Hey, America." Britain said. He seemed a little nervous about what he was going to tell America. America smiled.

"Yeah, Dude?"

"You're...pretty cool...dude." Britain said. America stared at him. He was surprised that Britain said 'cool' and 'dude'. He smiled.

"No problamo, Dude." America said. He got out of the car and waved goodbye to Britain. As Britain watched him go inside the house, he found himself smiling.

The End


End file.
